New and Improved
by BlackMoonNight
Summary: Myung-ee Joo comes back, and more battle hardened after staying with some family members in Japan. Faking amnesia, she decides to stick with both of her loves: Yu-da Lee and Sa-eun Won. Crappy summary, I know. But please read and review! It makes me happy!


**I wrote this a couple years ago. I believe the manga is pretty obscure, not really well know, though I don't know for sure. Its called MOON BOY (I thinks). It's about aliens that are actually foxes and rabbits. I know it doesn't sound great, but it's actually a really good manga. Very funny too. And it's somewhat (alright, a bit more than somewhat) crossed over with INUYASHA.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't know who MOON BOY belongs to. I just know I own nothing you recognize.**

-Line Break-

"Alright everyone," the teacher called, gaining the students attention. "We have a transfer student coming into our class. Some of you may know her. This girl transferred here last year, then suddenly moved towards the end of the year." Chatter started up immediately about the identity of this girl.

The recently voted vice-president, Yu-da Lee, and Secretary, Sa-eun Won, just feigned curiosity. They weren't really interested in some new kid, only getting through another school year without attracting attention from the foxes. "Settle down, class!" When it was quiet enough so that the teacher didn't have to shout, she went on. "Now before I call her in here, I'm telling everyone now. She was recently in a car accident and has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything about her time here, so go easy on her. Alright! You may come in now!"

The door opened and in came a girl that Yu-da and Sa-eun never thought to see again. There stood Myung-ee Joo in all her glory, though with some seeable differences. She was obviously taller than last year by at least half a foot. Her hair was cut short around mid-bicep. A more womanly figure made her body. A guitar case was slung over her left shoulder along with her school bag. Scars, barely visible to the naked eye, adorned her legs. Gauze wraps covered her right hand and traveled up into her sleeve. They also covered her neck, with some band-aids on her face. But what really caught their attention, was her eyes. The reddish brown that showed she was a rabbit seemed cold and distant, whereas last year they were warm and friendly.

"Hello. I'm Myung-ee Joo," she greeted quietly, her voice somewhat scratchy. She bent slightly into a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we'll be able to get along with each other." When she came back up, her eyes met with Yu-da's. There was a moment of silent staring before she turned her attention to the teacher. "Where do I sit?"

Everyone observed the teacher as she looked at her seating chart. "You may sit…between Yu-da Lee and Sa-eun Won." Looking up she glanced over to them. "Would you gentlemen please hold up your hands?" They did so slowly and watched as the girl quickly made her way to her seat. "Now let's begin with our lesson from yesterday…"

The lecture went on, but it was hard for the black rabbit and traitor fox to pay attention. Sitting between them was the girl they both cared for, and she didn't even react to hearing their names. They kept stealing glances of her, and everytime she would be taking notes from the lesson. Maybe she really did have amnesia. That had to be the only possible explanation.

Finally the bell rang, signaling lunch. Myung-ee was already up and out the door with her guitar case before they even had their butts out of their seats. The two friends shared a look. She must've really changed. They followed her out, Sa-eun tracking her sent. When they found her, they stopped at the edge of the clearing. It was the same clearing from when they returned her panties to her. (A/N: See Vol. 1) She sat leaning against a tree with her guitar out, randomly strumming chords.

They just stood there, watching her fingers glide over the neck of the instrument like a professional. Suddenly she stopped and looked up, her icy gaze landing on them. "What does the student council's vice-president and secretary want with me?" she asked loud enough for them to hear.

"You know our titles?" Sa-eun asked. She merely nodded. Smirking, he decided to tell a little white lie. "We actually didn't come here for you. We usually eat here during lunch. You know…away from all the crazies." Myung-ee just blinked at him, that blank expression still on her face. It was starting to get creepy. After a minute of the creepiness, he asked, "So what are you doing here? Or better yet, how did you know of this place if this is your first day?"

Myung-ee continued to stare at him with a neutral expression. When they thought she wasn't going to answer, she startled them by smirking. "You haven't changed. And I'm willing to bet you're still a bragger, right?" They stared at her. What?

"He hasn't changed?" Yu-da repeated, and incredulous look on his face. Did she just…?

"No. He hasn't," she confirmed, turning to him with a mischievous expression. "And neither have you. Though I will say, you've gotten taller." With that she went back to fiddling with her guitar. "If you want to have something in your stomachs then you better start eating. We've got another fifteen minutes at best."

"You little…" Sa-eun trailed off, an annoyed look on his face. The breeze picked up for a moment, throwing strands of his short hair around his head. "You lied about having amnesia. Why?" Through all this, Yu-da went and sat down beside his fellow rabbit, taking his fake glasses off as he did so. She almost faltered at the fox's accusing tone, but managed to hide it quickly. She waited a moment before answering.

"I didn't want to answer any questions the humans might've come up with," Myung-ee replied. "Where have I been? What did I do? Why did I leave before the end of the school year?" She listed off. Her neutral expression was back in place hiding the guilt and regret she harbored for leaving her beloveds. Myung-ee left because she couldn't decide between them. She loved them both, and even though they said they wouldn't mind sharing her, she didn't want to be the reason why their friendship would have screwed up. She wouldn't have been able to live with that. So she left for Japan and lived with some family members there on their shrine. And let's just say she became apart of whole new battles. "Some things are better left a mystery."

"Well?" Yu-da started, in the serious and commanding tone that sent a shiver down her spine. "Will you tell us? What you've been up to that is?" That not only caused her to falter, but stop strumming completely. A defeated sigh escaped her lips before she put her instrument up. No way was she getting out of this. They'd get her to talk sooner or later. And she was rather hoping later, much, much later.

She waited for Sa-eun to come and sit with them before starting her tale. "I'm warning you now. I'm not going to be able to explain everything within…" she trailed off as she looked at her watch. "Ten minutes."

They both just shrugged. "Explain what you can now," Yu-da stated nonchalantly.

"Then tell everything else later," Sa-eun added on just as nonchalantly. Myung-ee just rolled her eyes. Of course. One of the times they are in sync like that is when they're extremely serious. So she knew without a doubt that this was unavoidable.

"Alright then. Where do I begin?" she asked herself. After a moment, she thought of something. "For now I'll just give an extremely edited version." They just nodded. "I went to Japan to live with some relatives. They own a shrine that seems to…ooze…magic. And my cousin, she is not your ordinary human. She's seen things we can only dream of. Experienced things that we never imagined. I've actually helped her out with her own supernatural battles, hence the battle wounds." At this she gestured to the scars on her legs and the bandages wrapped around her. "While there I continued training. And not on just my rabbit abilities, my spiritual as well. I apparently have the powers of a miko, or shrine maiden. My cousin taught me how to control and utilize this power, and now I can call upon them at will, as long as I'm pure of heart and mind. She also taught me everything she knows about swordplay, as well as hand-to-hand combat. Granted, I need more work, especially on that last one, but trust me. I'm a lot better than I was before I left. Stronger most definitely."

"A force to be reckoned with," a voice said above them. Jumping to their feet, they saw a girl no older than them sitting in the tree. "No doubt." This girl had raven black hair cascading in waves down her back, cerulean blue orbs as eyes that seemed to gaze into your very souls, and also filled with untold wisdom and sadness. She didn't wear a school uniform, suggesting she didn't go to school here. And around her neck was a necklace with a pink sphere hanging from it, no bigger than a marble.

The two males watched as Myung-ee relaxed her stance and crossed her arms, an exasperated expression on her face. "Kagome," she called in a warning tone, to which the girl just smiled. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Sengoku Jidai fighting the final battle against Naraku?" Kagome's smile turned sad and exhausted as she slipped down from the branch.

When she landed gracefully on her feet, they saw all the wounds she carried on her. Blood was dripping down her left arm, as well as staining a spot on the right side of her shirt around her ribs. "It's over. We won…but not without some casualties. I just wanted to see you before I go." Myung-ee knew what she meant. Kagome made the ultimate sacrifice, she threw herself in front of attacks to kill one measly hanyou. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes but wouldn't fall. She watched as Kagome walked towards her, a box in her hands. "As well as to give you these."

Kagome handed the box to her cousin and observed her shocked reaction as she opened it. Inside were priestess garbs. "I believed you were ready to receive these before you left, but I couldn't give them to you at the time. Now I can." Myung-ee closed the lid with a small smile. She would wear them with pride. She raised her gaze to her cousin to find her removing the Shikon no Tama from her neck. "I'm also bestowing this upon you. You have my blessings and prayers to stay safe, and pity for how bad your luck will no doubt turn while carrying this marble sized hell magnet."

Myung-ee snorted, but held still as Kagome placed it around her neck. She already knew she might have had to take over the duties as the Shikon Miko. Kagome had warned her at the beginning of her training that since they were family, she would have to guard it should something happen to Kagome. Myung-ee was just hoping this wouldn't have had to happen. When it was around her neck, Myung-ee raised her hand and fingered it lightly. This little thing caused so much destruction.

"I'll protect it with my life," she stated, her voice befitting that of a priestess of high power. Her eyes met the cerulean of her cousin's, and Kagome nodded, pleased with her answer. Kagome turned to the two boys behind her younger cousin watching this scene with understanding. They knew who she was and the significance of this moment. That Myung-ee had become the protector of something extremely powerful which makes her a target of many.

"Protect my cousin, for when word gets out, demons of every nature will be flocking towards the jewel," she said quietly. Many would think of this as a command, but they could hear the the pleading tone. They nodded. They would've done that anyway. "Fail to do this and I will haunt you until the day you die. No matter how she may feel about you." It felt as if a bucket of ice cold water just ran down their spines. The look in this woman's eyes…scary, and they didn't doubt she would follow through with her threat.

She too nodded, then turned back to Myung-ee, her body starting to fade from existence. "Will you also look after Shippo?" she asked her. "I'm sure he'll be in great hands with you." Myung-ee smiled warmly. That cute little kitsune was like a little brother to her. No way would she abandon him.

"Of course," she readily agreed. "I think of him as family."

"Good." Kagome's voice was fading along with her body, though you could clearly hear the amusement. "Because I left him at your place before coming here." Myung-ee rolled her eyes as Kagome faded completely. Of course she did. _See ya later,_ she thought.

Turning she saw her loves staring at her with an unreadable expression. Though she understood what they were thinking and just shook her head. "I'm going home. I'm now a kitsune kit's guardian. Who knows what sort of trouble he's getting into." She wheeled back around and started packing her things. When everything was put away, she hoisted her things over her shoulders and started walking. She stopped after a few steps and looked back at her boyfriends. "Could you tell the teacher that I went home? With my 'injuries from the car accident' she'll most likely understand."

"No problem," Sa-eun assured with a wave of his hand. "Now go before that fox child does any damage. We don't need any foxes raining down on us." Myung-ee just saluted and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. But not before saying, "See you both tonight."

-Line Break-

**I hope you enjoyed! I posted this just to show everyone I'm not dead. And no, there will not be a second chapter or sequel. If someone wants to work off of this, then all you have to do is PM me for permission. After it's written, I want to read it, so send me the link. Those are my only requirements.**

**Ja ne!**

**Shizu-fan**


End file.
